Severance
Severance is the third and final mission in the Sky Fortress DLC of Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "As Rico puts an end to the Bavarium extraction operations on Medici, Sheldon discovers that the eDEN Corporation has a deadly surprise in store. Rico needs to stop Eden from destroying Medici in her hunt for Bavarium once and for all." Tom calls Rico right after the bavarium extraction sites are destroyed and informs him that "it's very, very bad. As in "Trust me on this, son." And "Medici's in huge trouble."" Tom wants Rico to get back to the eDEN Airship immediately. Walkthrough Tom explains that "Over 20 years ago, the Agency - via yours truly - went into business with the eDEN Corporation. Now, they were developing this project, a powerful fragmentation device. A way to draw an energy source from the ground. No overhead and huge profit margins. The side effects on the environment were... less than desirable. I did not want to believe this at first, but with everything that's been going down... I think it's back on." Rico is concerned about the "death ray", but he is soon interrupted by Eden who tells him that he "can not stop the march of progress" and to be quiet, because it has already begun. At that point large doors open at the bottom of the Bow Section and a large mechanical arm extends downward. At the end of the arm is a large weapon-like object that makes noise and light. The whole arm is protected by a Bavarium shield. Tom says that if it's what he thinks it is, "Medici is about to go Atlantis on us." The player is now tasked with disabling the bavarium shield. This means that you have to destroy 3 to 4 large blue things at the rear of the ship. The things are not shielded and blow up easily when shot at with any heavy weapons, or Vehicle mounted weapons, but there's a lot of Drones swarming the area. Eden is surprised to learn that the shield is off, but still sounds confident in her victory and announces that she's "Initiating large-scale Bavarium fragmentation operation. Device is armed, loading sequence in progress." Now you have to destroy the "stabilizers". These are the rotating antennas on the large mechanical arm. Once those are gone, you have to shoot at some vents near the back of the weapon and then finally the arm itself, which explodes in a big blue fireball. During the weapon destruction, Eden complains about Rico going somewhere and destroying things until everything is burned to ash. The destruction of the arm leaves a hole into the bottom of the ship. Go there and explore. The first room is empty, but there's two rooms separated by glass. Both of them contain laboratories with several dead people. Between the labs is a short corridor that leads to an altar-like place. There Rico learns that Eden is "Just a computer program" and that Eden likes to consider itself the first and only self aware AI. It continues to explain that it killed the humans on the ship, by lowering the temperature to -50 degrees. It believes that Bavarium makes it smarter and more powerful, so Medici was the only option. Rico then rips a part of the computer out of the floor and throws it off the ship, into the sea. The eDEN Airship computers are then reset, triggering the last message from the ship computers: "Good afternoon. Welcome to the eDEN corporation, on behalf of our founder and CEO, Ms. Callaghan. I am your AI assistant for all operations on the eDEN Airship." Trivia *"Fragmentation" is a relatively wide term that could mean just about anything. Tom probably called the mining beam device a "fragmentation device" in reference to "hydraulic fracturing". *Tom probably sent the picture slides to Ricos phone, because Tom didn't mention anything about beams, but Rico mentioned a "death ray" after that. *The large beam device was pointed at north-west Insula Fonte, which is known to contain few (if any) Bavarium in comparison to Insula Striate. *Eden doesn't say what kind of degrees those "-50 degrees" were, but this most likely means Celsius degrees. *The scene where the triangular doors begin to open is very similar to and probably inspired by the alien superweapons in the 1996 movie "Independence Day". *The quote "I've seen and learned things you couldn't imagine, Rico. And all of those things will now be lost. Time to finish this.", heard when Rico meets Eden, is a reference to Roy Batty's death monologue in the movie Blade Runner. The original speech is "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. ... All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die." Both Eden and Batty are sentinent AIs. Gallery Severance (deal over 20 years ago).png|Tom making a deal over 20 years ago. Notice the old Agency logo. Severance (death ray).png|Testing the beam with less than desirable side effects. Severance (doors opening).png|Doors opening at the bottom of the ship. Severance (entire weapon).png|The mechanical arm and weapon fully extended. Severance (blue shield device).png|One of the blue shield devices. Severance (destroying stabilizers).png|Destroying stabilizers. Severance (destroying vents).png|Destroying vents. Severance (big room in the ship).png|The big room where the arm came from. Severance (frozen laboratory).png|Old laboratory. Severance (all those things will now be lost).png|About to meet Eden. Severance (killing the humans).png|Eden killing the humans. Severance (confronting Eden).png|Rico confronts Eden. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Sky Fortress Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions